Old Wound That Never Healed Would Painless At Time
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: Sebuah percakapan sederhana Sadis-Trio dikastil, membuat Tokugawa Soyo memiliki ide yang jahil, kali ini Hijikata yang menjadi korbannya. Some Rom-Com Plot, featuring OkiKagu and KamuSoyo. Mind to Read and Review?


**LESSON I: THE END OF SOME MAN'S SINGLE-TIME ERA**

 _ **Notes** : Kisah ini mengambil AU/AT dari kisah pertama author " **Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time** ", 9 tahun setelah perang melawan Utsuro dan beberapa couple sudah menikah seperti Sougo-Kagura, Gintoki-Tsukuyo, Kamui-Soyo dan yang lainnya._

 _Namun beberapa juga belum menikah, dan kisah ini mengangkat salah satu karakter dan saya memasangkannya dengan karakter lain yang mungkin anda tidak suka. Namun saya harap anda menikmati alur ceritanya._

 _Selamat membaca._

 ** _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece._**

 **[Kastil Edo]**

 **08.00 A.M.**

Hamparan sinar hangat mentari menyinari seluruh sisi ruangan besar nan megah dalam bangunan itu, diiringi kicau burung yang merdu menandakan sebuah hari yang cerah disuatu musim semi Edo.

Empat orang lelaki berseragam hitam Shinsengumi duduk berjejer tanpa tanda-tanda ada salah satu yang ingin mulai berbicara, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan. Sangat kontras dengan portrait panorama yang terhampar diluar istana.

Mereka tahu jika dikumpulkan ditempat itu, maka ini hal yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan. Sangat jarang mereka berkumpul disana, walaupun beberapa dari mereka sudah terbiasa keluar masuk istana seperti lelaki paling tua yang duduk paling ujung kanan diantara mereka.

Tot- _san_ panggilannya, Matsudaira merupakan salah satu pejabat penting tertinggi _bakufu_ yang mengatur keamanan dalam dan luar negeri. Tak heran jika dia sudah biasa keluar masuk ketempat orang dengan kasta paling tinggi dinegeri itu.

Lain halnya dengan lelaki paling muda yang berada dipojok berlawanan dengan Matsudaira, Okita Sougo. Dia hanya orang tertinggi ketiga diinstansi kepolisian namun Divisi-nya sudah sering dalam tugas pengawalan _Shogun_ dan Tuan Puteri yang berada dikastil itu.

Terlebih istrinya, merupakan sahabat sejati sekaligus ipar dari tuan puteri dan hampir setiap minggu berkunjung ke istana. Mungkin dalam benaknya masuk kedalam kastil tak ubahnya masuk kedalam warung kopi.

"Tuan Puteri memasuki ruangan!" gema pesuruh istana yang membukakan pintu besar aula membuat semua lelaki yang menunggu membungkukkan badan dengan posisi bersujud ( _dogeza_ ).

Tuan puteri yang mengenakan gaun _kimono_ kerajaan langsung duduk dihadapan mereka dan memerintahkan untuk segera bangkit dari _dogeza_ , nampak dibelakangnya seorang wanita berbalut _kimono_ putih-kebiruan bermotif bunga sakura dan bersurai biru gelap panjang. Seorang pengawal pribadi tuan puteri saat ini, hanya duduk dalam diam mengikuti tuannya.

" _Minna genki desu-ka_?" ucap sang puteri diiringi dengan senyumannya.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr, baik sajaaaah..." jawab orang paling tua yang sedang duduk terlampau santai dipojokan.

" _Etto... Anoo-sa, hime-sama_... Seperti yang anda lihat kami semua sedang dalam kondisi prima saat ini. Kami juga siap menerima perintah dan misi yang anda berikan pada kami" celetuk orang yang duduk disamping Matsudaira, Kondo Isao panik, melihat tingkah atasannya yang terlalu santai, kadang juga bikin was-was.

Memang tuan puteri sangat baik, malah terlampau baik. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal kecil dengan iming-iming kehilangan kepala seperti rumor yang beredar kalau penguasa Edo selalu akan mengeksekusi siapapun yang salah didepan Penguasa. Tapi ya tetap saja...

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa kami memanggil kalian kemari?" sambung tuan puteri.

"Mohon maaf _Hime-sama_ , kami belum mengetahui apapun..." jawab sang Komandan Shinsengumi tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Shinsengumi saat ini, apakah ada masalah? Apakah ada yang kurang? Yah kurang lebih seperti evaluasi kinerja, tapi tidak usah terlalu serius yah, biar semua tidak merasa tegang, okay?" Semua mengangguk pertanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud tuan puteri.

" _Haik_ , siapa yang ingin berkata duluan?" tanya tuan puteri. Semua terdiam, sedang memikirkan apa yang ingin disampaikan. Kondo memegang dagunya, Hijikata menundukkan kepalanya, Matsudaira nampak tak peduli.

Sougo mengangkat tangannya. " _Hime-sama_ , bisakah kau memberikan wewenang untuk memecat Hijikata- _san_ dan mengangkatku menjadi Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi?"

Soyo- _hime_ yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan lengan _kimono_ -nya, kemudian menjawab. "Hehehe, kalau itu aku tidak bisa Okita- _san_ , semua wewenang untuk organisasi aku serahkan pada Kondo- _san_ dan Matsudaira- _san_. Silahkan kau tanyakan kembali pada mereka, ehehe..."

Hijikata yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kesal kearah Sougo, "Oi, _temee_... Perhatikan cara bicaramu didepan tuan puteri!"

" _Tch_!" Sougo membuang muka kearah lain seakan tak terima, yah walaupun itu hanya lelucon dia bisa berharap keajaiban jika Soyo- _hime_ mengabulkannya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Sang Komandan mengangkat tangan, Soyo pun mempersilahkannya untuk berbicara.

"Saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kualitas _squad_ kami saat ini sangat berkurang jauh seperti dulu saat sebelum peperangan besar, anggota kami juga kebanyakan anggota baru yang beberapa juga tidak terlalu menguasai _Ken-jutsu_. Secara kuantitas kami memang berlimpah, namun kualitas kami harus diakui memang agak menurun. Kami tertolong saat Kamui- _dono_ membantu untuk mengutus beberapa anak buahnya sebagai penjaga kastil. Namun tetap saja saya rasa lebih baik juga orang terbaik dari kami juga bisa membaatu keamanan istana."

"Aku saaaaangat settujuuuuuh, ttetap sajjah akku masih belum perchayah dengan _aaaamantoooooh_ " sahut Matsudaira.

"Hmm, begitu? Jadi kira-kira bagaimana solusinya. Setidaknya aku ingin solusi dari kalian, dan aku akan membantu sebisaku." Soyo tak berhenti tersenyum, seakan arah pembicaraan ini memang sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

"Mungkin kita bisa merekrut kembali para anggota Mimawarigumi dulu, setidaknya mereka juga pernah berjuang bersama kita, dan kemampuan pedang mereka setara dengan para senior di Shinsengumi, _Hime-sama_..."

Mendengar nama Mimawarigumi, Imai Nobume, wanita yang berada dibelakang tuan puteri membuka matanya dan menatap kearah sang pembicara. Dia hanya terkejut mendengar nama itu setelah sekian lama, dia dulunya juga salah satu petinggi di- _instansi_ tersebut.

"Oi oi, tunggu sebentar Kondo- _san_... Bukannya aku tidak setuju, tapi beberapa dari mereka sudah pensiun, bahkan ada sebagian kecil menjadi kriminal dan _Jouishisi_ , bagaimana kau ingin merekrut mereka lagi?" ucap Hijikata dengan nada yang terlihat ragu.

"Ah, benar juga... Pasti sulit untuk mereka yang elit, jika masih menganggap akan bekerja dibawah Shinsengumi, ne... Nobume- _san_." Lirik Sougo kearah Nobume.

"Jangan bertanya padaku, aku bahkan hanya mengingat beberapa orang saja dan sekarang sudah bekerja bersama kalian." Sahut Nobume tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka terus berdebat, apakah perlu untuk memisahkan kembali dua _instansi_ kepolisian yang awalnya bermusuhan, bisakah merekaa kembali bekerja sama dibawah satu panji dan satu kepemimpinan agar tidak terjadi perpecahan seperti saat krisis yang melanda mereka dimasa lalu.

Ditengah sengitnya perdebatan, tiba-tiba Soyo menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membuat semua orang diruangan mengalihkan pandangan kepada penguasa tertinggi itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah _event_ , dan dalam _event_ tersebut kita akan memanggil kembali semua anggota Mimawarigumi. Kita coba yakinkan mereka, dan bagi yang masih memiliki semangat juang bisa segera kembali bergabung, gimana gimana?" senyum kembali terpapar lebar menghias wajah cantiknya.

Semua pendengar nampak berpikir sejenak, nampak setuju namun masih tidak yakin.

"Ma-maaf _Hime-sama_ , kira-kira _event_ apa yang bisa mengumpulkan kembali para anggota Mimawarigumi yang tersebar diseluruh Edo?" wajah Kondo sangat kebingungan.

" _Hum... hum_..." tiga pria lainnya mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Kondo.

Ini yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Soyo sejak awal, semua pancaran senyum jahilnya hari ini terbayarkan. Dia sudah bersiap memberikan sebuah saran yang sangat luar biasa.

"Bagaimana jika dengan pesta pernikahan?"

"Eh, bukannya _Hime_ _-sama_ ingin merahasiakan pernikahannya hing-" belum selesai Kondo berkata, sang puteri tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuk kanan tepat didepan bibirnya menandakan omongannya belum selesai.

"Bukan aku, tapi pernikahan antara Nobume- _san_ sebagai mantan petinggi Mimawarigumi, dengan salah satu petinggi Shinsengumi, gimana gimana... Ehehe???"

((Hening))

Hmmmrrrrmhh... ( _Matsudaira_ )

Eh... ( _Kondo_ )

Eh... ( _Sougo_ )

Eh... ( _Hijikata_ )

Eeeeeeeeeeeh? ( _Nobume_ )

 ** _[Kastil Edo]_**

 ** _05.00 P.M. (15 Jam Sebelumnya)_**

Duduk diberanda tertinggi sebuah kastil disore hari, ditambah beberapa cemilan dan teh memang sangat menenangkan jiwa. Dua wanita berbeda kedudukan melupakan kedudukannya sementara waktu dan menikmati langit sore sebagai sesama teman.

Semua sangat tenang hingga salah satu wanita memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, _Hime-sama_... Kenapa kau menikahi Kamui, dia sudah menyakitimu beberapa kali di masa lalu, aku tak mengerti." tanya Nobume dengan raut penasarannya.

"Hmm, gimana ya... Mungkin karena aku mencintainya, ehehe..."

"Cinta?"

"Iya, _etto_... Gimana yah jelasinnya, ah itu mah sudah banget jelasinnya. Hmm, pokoknya dia itu orang yang sangat penting bagi kita, kita tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu, saat kita ingin selalu bersamanya dan lain-lain."

Nobume hanya bergumam pelan, "Lantas apa kedudukan Kamui di-istana kalau begitu? Aku mengabdi padamu tuan puteri, apa aku harus mengabdi padanya juga?"

"Hmm, kalau dibilang mengabdi sih tidak usah, perlakukan dia dengan sopan sebagaimana biasa saja sudah cukup... Karena dia yang meminta itu padaku..."

"Maksud anda?"

"Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk tinggal di-istana ini, bahkan menjadi raja di negara ini, yah kau tau sendiri kan perbuatannya dimasa lalu? Nah, dia bilang aku hanya cukup menyambutnya saat dia datang kesini, tidak perlu orang lain. Itu sudah cukup baginya, kalaupun ada pewaris yang berhak menyandang gelar _Shogun_ selanjutnya mungkin adalah anak kami nanti. Dia bahkan sudah mem- _booking_ pelayanan dari Klan Yagyu untuk menjadi pembimbing anak kami kelak, ehehe..."

"Heeeh..." Nobume terkagum beberapa saat dan menghentikan aktifitas memakan donat kesukaannya hingga terdengar suara cempreng pendatang baru yang memasuki ruangan mereka.

" _Mattaku_... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika si Bodoh itu memimpin negara ini, apa-apaan itu? Mana ada pimpinan yang dulunya pernah mencoba membunuh ayah, adik cantik bahkan istrinya, _cuih_!"

" _Ara_... Kagura- _chan_... Lama banget datangnya" sahut sang tuan puteri antusias.

"Ah maaf Soyo- _chan_ , tadi agak sibuk dirumah" balasnya menghampiri dan memberikan _cipika-cipiki_ kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Mana Souichiro- _kun_?"

"Ah, dia dirumah Gin- _chan_ dari tadi pagi sama si _Sadist_ , kebetulan dia libur hari ini jadi dia mengajak Sou- _kun_ jalan-jalan dan mampir kesana."

"Kau tidak ikut jalan Kagura?" tanya Nobume.

"Aku bersyukur dua _bandit_ itu tidak dirumah, jadi aku bisa beres-beres sampe bersih. Kalo tidak mereka pasti akan mengacau, tch... mudahan sifat bengal _Kuso-Gaki_ itu gak nurun ke Sou- _kun_..." celotehnya.

"Woooah, Kagura-chan benar-benar ibu rumah tangga yang telaten yaaa..." kali ini giliran Soyo yang terkagum-kagum pada sahabatnya itu, "Aku malah ga pernah bersih-bersih disini, tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa mencuci, bikin teh aja Nobume- _chan_ yang buatin." ungkapnya.

"Jangan begitu Soyo- _chan_ , nanti ada saatnya kok. Apalagi jika kau sudah memelihara anakmu, kau pasti akan berusaha maksimal hahaha" hibur Kagura.

"Ternyata menikah dan punya anak memang mengubah seseorang yah, Nobume- _chan_ tidak mau coba?"

Yang ditanya hanya bergumam pelan, "Hm?"

"Itu loh, rasa cinta yang kuceritakan tadi sebelum Kagura- _chan_ datang, apa Nobume- _chan_ pernah merasakan itu?"

"Hmm... Isaburo mungkin..." Soyo dan Kagura hanya _sweetdrop_ mendengar jawaban polos dari wanita yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Eeeeh, kurasa kau mencintai Isaburo- _san_ layaknya seorang ayah, benarkan Kagura- _chan_?"

" _So-aru,_ seperti aku dengan Gin- _chan_... Aku males sih ngakuin, cuma dia memang berperan sebagai pengganti Papi saat Papi tidak ada disini. Jadi yah aku juga cinta sama dia, cinta layaknya keluarga, _hueeeeekbrrrr_..." jawab Kagura semi-mengejek padahal dulu dia juga tidak mengerti bedanya cinta pasangan dengan cinta keluarga.

Soyo yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, Nobume hanya kembali memutar otak mencerna apa yang dimaksud mereka. Soyo kembali menatap Nobume.

"Ne, Nobume- _chan_... Apa kau tertarik dan ingin mencoba menikah dan membangun keluarga, aku yakin jika Isaburo-san masih ada hingga saat ini, dia juga akan menyarankan hal yang sama denganku. Lagipula usiamu kan sudah sangat matang dibanding kami, kau juga sangat cantik."

"Hm, kurasa tidak buruk juga..."

"Oi oi, Nobume- _chan_ apa kau yakin... Menikah itu tidak seperti mencoba daleman ditoko pakaian dalam, yang bisa kau ganti saat kau merasa tidak cocok. Rumah tangga juga rawan _Domestic Violance_ loh, pas si Sadist melamarku, Gin- _chan_ ngomong gini terus kepadaku."

"Hmm, kurasa kalau _Hime-sama_ yang menyarankan mungkin tidak apa-apa. Toh kalau dia macam-macam aku tinggal membunuhnya, ya kan?" jawab Nobume memiringkan kepalanya berlagak polos.

Lagi-lagi Kagura dan Soyo meletakkan telapak tangan diwajah mereka masing-masing, mereka lupa kalau Nobume ini seorang wanita yang level kesadisannya mungkin setara sama Sougo.

Saat suasana hening beberapa saat, Nobume memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan Hime, Kagura?"

Muncullah sebuah ide brilian dikepala Soyo, ditatapnya Nobume kemudian Kagura dan tersenyum jahil.

"Serahkan padaku, Nobume- _chan_!" sahutnya bersemangat.

 **[Kastil Edo]**

 **Saat Ini...**

" _Hi-hime-sama..._ Kenapa harus pernikahanku?" tanya Nobume kebingungan.

"Hmm, menurutku sih. Memang saat ini Kamui mengutus beberapa anggota Yato untuk menjaga kastil, tapi setelah aku berbicara dengan mereka ternyata mereka memang lebih suka bertualang dengan Kamui dibanding menjaga kastil. Jadi aku lebih setuju kalau nanti Mimawarigumi bisa jadi elit khusus yang menjadi pasukan penjaga kerajaan, _toh_ Nobume yang dulu pimpinan mereka juga menjadi pengawalku, kurasa mereka tidak keberatan." Soyo kembali tersenyum.

Semua pendengar kembali terdiam mencerna kata-kata sang puteri.

"Hmmmrr, aku settujuuuu... _Tte_ , siapaaa yang akan mennikahi Nnobumme- _chann_?" sahut Matsudaira, "Ooyajii- _san_ ssudahhh terrrlalu tua untukk mennikah lagi..." sambungnya.

"Benar juga, Kondo- _san_ dan aku tidak mungkin kecuali kami terbunuh ditangan istri gorila kami masing-masing" tambah Sougo.

Semua kembali bergumam hingga tak terasa pandangan mereka teralih kepada sosok yang berdiam diri ditengah mereka yang sejak awal tidak berbicara banyak.

Hanya menatap kelantai, menahan hasrat untuk merokok sejak masuk dalam istana tadi pagi. Merasa diperhatikan semua orang, dia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh kesemuanya.

" _N-n-nani_?" jawabnya pucat plus berkeringat dingin, merasa terpojokkan.

"Hmm, kurasa Hijikata- _san_ lumayan cocok yah?" sahut Soyo.

" _Hontou-da_ , dia juga masih lajang sampai setua ini. Setidaknya kalau kau menikah, kau tidak akan masuk dalam _doujinshi_ kitab para _Fujoshi_ lagi Hijikata- _san_ " sahut Sougo.

"He-heeeh???"

Kondo menepuk pundak Hijikata sambil mengusap air mata bahagia versi-nya, "Akhirnya Toshi... Kau bisa bahagiaaaa... (T_T)"

"Tu-tunggu... Kenapa harus aku? Kan masih ada Shimaru, Harada dan Yamazaki?"

"Shimaru- _nii-san_ sedang pacaran dengan gadis _Kabajo_ langganan Tot- _san_ , Harada kan baru menikah minggu lalu dan Yamazaki, hmm kurasa dia sudah puas dengan Tama, walau cintanya tak terbalas."

"E-eeeh..." keringat dingin tambah mengucur deras diwajah Hijikata, dia mengalihkan pandangan kewanita dibelakang tuan puteri, "Tu-tunggu Nobume, kau tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah _Hime_ , aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"E-eeeeh"

Soyo tersenyum puas saat mendengar jawaban Nobume.

"Oke! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kalian berkencan selama seminggu dan kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya. Tentunya aku tidak memaksa kalian menikah, kalau kalian merasa cocok itu bahkan membuat kami semua senang Hijikata- _san_ , Nobume- _chan_. Gimana?"

"Ta-tapi, minggu ini aku ada penyelidikan _Hime-sama_ , aku tid-" belum sempat Hijikata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kondo langsung ber- _dehem_ menyela kalimatnya.

"Ehm, Sougo! Aku akan mempromosikanmu menjadi wakil komandan selama seminggu mulai hari ini, Toshi akan mengambil cuti selama seminggu karena urusan pribadi, tentunya semua tugas Toshi akan kau kerjakan bukan?"

" _Yossa_! Baik Kondo- _san_ , dengan senang hati... Bahkan mungkin selamanya saja tidak apa-apa." sahut Sougo dengan _evil smirk_ khas-nya.

"Bagaimana Tot- _san_? Kau tidak masalah dengan ini?" tanya Kondo meminta persetujuan sang Komisaris kepolisian.

"Rrrrrr, aku tidakk pedullliiii." sahut Matsudaira.

Lalu semua yang ada diruangan tertawa terbahak-bahak terkecuali dua orang insan, seorang laki-laki bujang lapuk yang merasa terjebak dengan perjodohan politik, dan seorang wanita yang justru bingung harus memulai hubungan dari mana.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menebak cinta akan berawal dari mana.

 **-LESSON I END-**

 **To be Continue.**

 **Author Note:**

Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf jika Couple ini merupakan pair yang sangat minor di fandom Gintama. Saya hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikiran saya. Saya pikir mungkin para pembaca tetap dapat menikmati alur dari FF yang saya buat.

Mohon maaf jika terdapat beberapa kesalahan penulisan, kurangnya deskripsi karakter bahkan sampai OOC.

Kemungkinan akan dibuat menjadi two-shot, saya juga sedang mengerjakan special chapter dari story pertama saya " ** _Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time_** " jadi mohon review positif dan membangunnya.

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu._

 _~Justaway-Madao_


End file.
